


Double Date

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Two Couples Become One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are having a nice night out, until Prompto notices Ignis and Gladio about to miss out on their reservation and invites the two of them to join them. Then, things get a little weird - just who are Gladio and Ignis out to date, anyway?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MismatchedPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MismatchedPurple/gifts).



> This is my Holiday Exchange fic for MismatchedPurple! They requested some OT4, and I wanted to deliver! Sorry I couldn't get your comrades character in! OTL
> 
> Please enjoy a little OTP becoming OT4!
> 
> Thanks to Cor for beta reading! I touched it last, so any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Double Date**

Prompto wasn’t the type for big, fancy date nights, but Noctis loved spoiling him. He was the kind of guy who bought gourmet cat food for strays and who always just happened to have a can of Ebony in the Armiger and Cup Noodles in the pantry. He liked getting Prompto dressed up nice and taking him somewhere he probably wouldn’t have been able to go if they weren’t together. 

Sometimes, Prompto still had trouble believing they were really _together._ Still, when Noctis ducked his head to keep from chuckling too loudly at their private booth in an exclusive new restaurant in central Insomnia, he believed. They clicked. Prompto was sure he wasn’t closer to anyone else in the world, and he always felt so lucky. He felt like the only other person in the entire city when they were together - with the exception of Ignis and Gladio, the only other people who could really inhabit their bubble - and he loved how special Noctis made him feel.

Even now, as they laughed over their sodas and flipped through the menus without really reading them, Prompto felt special. 

This restaurant was probably the nicest place he’d ever gone out to--white tablecloths, warm lighting from golden wall sconces, and servers in suits and pristine aprons. The room smelled good, too, so warm and inviting, the smells of spice and savory floating in the air. It was the kind of place Prompto thought princes should eat at, though Prompto now knew Noctis secretly preferred pizza joints and burger takeaway. Even so, Noctis had wanted to treat him to something nice. All Prompto could think about was Noctis’ hand in his under the table and his dorky, cute laugh.

“Hey, so, I was wondering.” Noctis leaned just a little closer, putting his menu aside. “You’re happy with me, right?” He flushed, looking shy and sincere under that false stoic expression. Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Of course I am, duh.”

“Well, okay.” Noctis’ gaze shifted aside. “Is there anything I can make better, or change?”

Perplexed, Prompto nearly launched himself across their table in shock. “Are you kidding? Change?! About what?!”

“Anything. Me, or, y’know… us.” Noctis shrugged, not quite looking at Prompto.

Prompto deliberately pretended to think for a moment, humming loudly and rubbing his chin. Then, he put on a grin. “Nah, what we have is great! The only thing we could do is keep going and get better, I think.”

Noctis’ smile was one of relief; they both knew that they were young and, given Noctis’ position, they were taking a lot of risks, not knowing what the future might bring or what the world might ask of Noctis. However, Prompto just wanted to focus on enjoying what they had for now. 

Over the hum and murmur of the rest of the restaurant, Prompto caught a note of a familiar voice, and he turned to see Ignis and Gladio - dressed to the nines, Ignis in a pressed suit, Gladio actually wearing a shirt ( _with a tie!_ ) - at the host stand. Ignis’ brow was knit as he spoke, Gladio scowling beside him. Prompto tapped Noctis’ hand and pointed, and the pair of them leaned closer to listen:

“I apologize, sirs,” the hostess said in demure, sympathetic, but unwavering tones, “but you’re more than half an hour late for your reservation, and we’re on an hour wait-”

“They’re about to be turned away,” Prompto whispered, then whipped around to Noctis urgently. “Hey, this booth can seat four. Why don’t we invite them to sit with us?” 

“Yeah.” Noctis immediately raised a hand and flagged the nearest waiter, then rushed towards them and whispered something to him. The waiter, matching Noctis’ urgency, hurried to the host stand and passed the message. Noctis sat back down with Prompto and lifted his water glass, and Prompto giggled as he swirled it, imitating nonchalance as the waiter led Gladio and Ignis to their table. Ignis was surprised for a moment, then smiled.

“I had forgotten I recommended this restaurant to the pair of you.”

“We’ve been meaning to get here for a while, but we haven’t had the chance. Glad we didn’t miss this one!” Gladio grinned and set his hands on his hips. “Though, y’know, we wouldn’t’ve been late if Iggy weren’t doin’ half your work-”

“Gladio,” Ignis chided, as Noctis snorted and crossed his arms. With a calm sigh, Ignis faced Noctis and Prompto, wearing an ameliorative smile. “We really don’t wish to impose-”

“You’re not imposing, we’re inviting you! I had no idea you were gonna be here tonight or we could have all come together!” Prompto beamed at Ignis and Gladio, then shuffled around to sit next to Noctis, yanking his water glass across the table then patting the tablecloth. “Sit down, the more the merrier!” 

“Thanks,” Gladio said, and stood back with a little bow, motioning for Ignis to sit. Prompto grinned. Gladio would probably have pulled his chair if they were at a proper table, he definitely seemed like the romantic type. “Good to see you two having a night out. Behaving yourselves?”

“Please.” Noctis rolled his eyes. “You know there are three Crownsguard in plainclothes watching me. I’m _behaving_ , thanks dad.”

“Just gotta be sure.” Gladio reached over and cuffed his hand on Noctis’ head, but it was a light touch, more of a brush than an actual strike. “Thanks for letting us crash your date.”

“No big. You guys deserve your date night, too.” Noctis gave a little shrug, incidentally brushing against Prompto’s shoulders. Prompto threw an arm around his shoulder in response.

“We’re all friends anyway, it’s weird we haven’t tried a double-date!” He grinned at Ignis and Gladio, and the two of them finally seemed to relax.

The waiter arrived just then to take their drink orders, and the four of them quickly lost themselves in the natural rhythm of flipping through the menu to order and picking out appetizers. 

Prompto legitimately didn’t mind sharing his date with Ignis and Gladio. He and Noctis weren’t huge into the whole, ‘gaze-into-each-other’s eyes, saying-sweet-nothings’ kinds of dates. They were just out for a good time, and the way Prompto saw it, he could have a good time with Noctis anywhere, with anyone else around. He still considered their weekend gaming sessions dates, and Ignis and Gladio were there for most of those, too! Besides, it wasn’t like he minded Gladio or Ignis. At all. Honestly, he didn’t mind looking across the table at them all that much, either. 

Ignis and Gladio were clearly a little more intimate when it came to their dates; facing each other on the bench seat, the fingers on Ignis’ right and Gladio’s left hand laced on the tabletop, faces bowed toward each other like lovebirds sharing a branch. Ignis’ face was slack, smile easy, warm and content, and Gladio was lit up like fairy lights were hung over them. They were just the picture of a happy couple. Prompto would have been a tiny bit jealous if Noctis weren’t holding his hand under the table. 

Then, Ignis looked across the table, right at Prompto. “Do the two of you go out like this often?”

“Usually it’s more casual,” Prompto replied with a little shrug. Noctis squeezed his fingers.

“We have arcade dates, or pizza dates at my place, or comic book dates just chilling in one of our rooms. Dating is just an extension of being friends for us.” Noctis’ gaze slid over to Prompto, and he shared a shy smile with him. “It’s nice. But I know Prompto deserves the Royal treatment, so I wanted to take him somewhere special.”

“Of course he deserves the Royal treatment, it’s one of the perks that makes dating royalty worth it,” Gladio chuckled. 

“Besides,” Ignis added, with a sly smirk - and just then, Prompto felt something brush his leg! - “If you don’t treat him well, someone else just might.” 

“Hey!” Prompto squeaked, pulling his legs in close to the bench and ignoring the rush of his heartbeat. “Noctis is the best, he takes really good care of me!”

“I bet he does,” Gladio chuckled, then turned towards Noctis with a little toss of his hair. “How about you, Princess? Is Prompto treating you well?”

“It’s only a problem when he beats me in King’s Knight.” Noctis slumped back against the chair, pretending smugness, but he squeezed Prompto’s fingers. “Hail to the King, baby.”

“Please, if I let you win, it wouldn’t mean as much when you did get one over on me!” Prompto gently elbowed him in the ribs, and Noctis chuckled and elbowed him back. Gladio and Ignis both laughed, Ignis’ eyelids crinkled, Gladio’s head tipping back with mirth. 

“You do make a cute couple,” Gladio, wiping his eyes, said as he settled back in. The waiter arrived with their drinks, wine for Gladio and Ignis, a soda with grenadine for Noctis, and seltzer with lemon for Prompto. Ignis and Gladio took their glasses by the stems, but as the waiter deposited Prompto and Noctis’ drinks and left, Gladio lifted his glass:

“A toast, to the four of us.”

“Yeah.” Noctis lifted his cup to meet Gladio, and Prompto and Ignis followed suit.

“Yeah, to all of us!”

“To the four of us,” Ignis chuckled, and the four of them clinked the rims of their cups, then drank. 

As the four of them settled in again, Gladio touched Noctis’ hand. “Hey, little tip from a pro.” He slid his fingers around Noctis’ pinky. “People will think you’re classy if you poke your pinky out a little when you toast, or lift a cup.”

Noctis snorted. “I thought that was a joke from a cartoon.”

“You watch too many cartoons.”

“And you watch too many romantic comedies.” 

Gladio chuckled, cheeks pinking just a little. “What can I say? I’ve gotta learn somewhere. My old man’s not gonna teach me how to make the pretty girls - or guys - think I’m sophisticated.” 

“Gladio,” Ignis chided softly into his ear, and Prompto noticed his cheeks were pink too.

He was missing _something._ The way Gladio and Ignis were acting was ticking something in Prompto’s head, but he was adding two plus two and getting three on just what it was.

Gladio eased Noctis’ pinky out, and his palm ran over his knuckles. Noctis’ hand fit so nicely in Gladio’s, it actually made Prompto’s throat dry up. He put his hand on Noctis’ thigh and sought Noctis’ eyes to ground himself, and felt Noctis’ other hand cover his as he flashed a smile at him. 

“Learn something every day, right?” Noctis winked at Prompto, and Ignis laughed softly into his hand.

“Luckily you’ve got good teachers.”

Two and two suddenly made four. Ignis and Gladio were _flirting_ with them. 

Prompto couldn’t pretend he’d never imagined it. Ignis was so handsome, talented, and funny, and when he laughed at Prompto’s jokes, Prompto felt ten feet tall. Gladio was so dependable and strong, with a chest Prompto could drown in, and Prompto loved his warm smile and his friendly, protective presence. Most of their dates were spent with Ignis, Gladio, or both anyway. Prompto had sometimes imagined Noctis’ hand on his shoulder and Gladio’s on his waist, Ignis’ arms around him as he kissed Noctis, having all three of them - but it was just a dumb fantasy. Ignis and Gladio had been discreetly involved for as long as Prompto had known them, and he couldn’t imagine dividing from Noctis even if either of them were available. Plus, Noctis had known them his whole life - how weird would it be, thinking of him with them too?

And yet, imagining Noctis being held by either of them, while he watched...

It was too much. Prompto’s mind was racing, his face suddenly burning hot. He needed out. He squeezed Noctis’ hand. 

“Hey - uh - can I get to the bathroom real quick?”

“Sure.” Noctis was faintly frowning, but he let Prompto off the bench, and Prompto dodged between white-linen-covered tables and the glitzy couples and groups in their gilded chairs for the hallway at the back of the dining room. 

Prompto cuffed his sleeves and splashed cold water on his face. The redness in his cheeks was more stark against the garish floral wallpaper and white porcelain of the restroom, and it made Prompto feel even more self-conscious. He had to get this out of his head. He was wrong, and if he wasn’t wrong, then the very thought was too stupid to keep around. _And_ if he couldn’t get rid of it, he was going to have to get good at ignoring it _really_ fast! They hadn’t even gotten their appetizers yet! 

Prompto gripped the sink tight and looked at his own reflection, then splashed more water onto his face. What could they possibly see in him, anyway? He was lucky Noctis saw enough in him to keep him around -

“Hey, you okay?”

Prompto jumped, then saw Noctis poking his head into the bathroom. He seemed to catch sight of Prompto’s face, and read his expression in an instant. Prompto saw confusion, then concern in his face, and he hurried in and took Prompto’s hands. 

“You look upset. Is something up?”

“I’m fine! Seriously!” Prompto pasted a smile on, trying to cover his anxiety, but Noctis shook his head.

“I know that face. Something’s got you worried. Is it Specs? Or Gladio? Or both?” He sidled up to Prompto and rested his palm on his shoulder. “Do you want me to ask them to leave?”

“No! No way! I want them to have their date and I definitely don’t mind them hanging out with us!” Prompto looked over his shoulder, then put his face close to Noctis. “Just - is it me, or are they flirting with us?”

Noctis cocked his head, the worry dissipating into curiosity. “What?”

“They’re making dumb jokes, and being touchy, and they keep smiling at us!” Prompto tugged at his own hair. “They’re being so nice it’s like they’re on the date with us!”

“But…” Noctis’ brow slowly furrowed. “No way. There’s no way. They’re always like that.”

Prompto gasped so hard his lungs hurt. “Are they always flirting with us?!”

Noctis’ eyes went wide, and for a long moment, time froze inside that bathroom. Prompto could see the journey he was going on in his mind through a few subtle shifts in his expression - a brief flash of horror in his eyes, wonderment and shock twitching his mouth, and then, his face went slack as he realized the possibilities. He schooled his expression all at once, stoicism covering his emotions with stony eyes and a firm line of a mouth. 

“I never thought of that.”

“Never?” Prompto squeezed his arms, and Noctis’ gaze shifted away. 

“Okay, I thought of it, but - I never thought -” Then, he locked eyes with Prompto again. “How do you feel about it?”

“I…” Prompto swallowed thickly. “The same way I feel about anything. I don’t know if I’ll like it until I try it - but I don’t want to give you up for them, okay?” He held Noctis’ arms a little tighter. “It’s all of us, or as we are.” 

Noctis nodded slowly. “I have an idea. Follow my lead, okay?”

Prompto nodded in reply, and Noctis patted his cheek, thumb brushing over his jawline, and he kissed the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “We got this.” 

Prompto returned to the table with Noctis a few steps behind, Prompto weaving through the other tables as Noctis sauntered around the edge of the room. Ignis and Gladio were talking softly, intimately, and though Prompto’s heart ached and his head spun in anxiety over what was about to happen, he couldn’t help but feel like maybe he wanted that too. Prompto slid back onto the bench, and both Ignis and Gladio faced him with the same tender warmth they were sharing with each other. 

“Are you quite alright?” 

“You sure left in a hurry.” 

Prompto flushed again, but grinned as broadly as he could, somehow feeling lit up by their attention. “Sorry, it’s just a little hot in here!”

“I should say,” Ignis chuckled, “after all, we’re just _warming up_ for our night out.”

Prompto chuckled, heart in his throat, but before he could pun right back, Noctis reached the table. However, instead of sitting, he blatantly winked at Ignis and Gladio.

“Speaking of warm, are you guys hotter tonight than usual?”

Ignis’ face blanked, and Gladio’s eyes went wide. Their bodies went rigid on the bench, and they traded furtive, knowing looks, like only longtime couples could. Then, Glado burst out laughing, loud and wild, and Ignis turned, hiding a smirk into his cravat. 

“Smooth, your Highness.” 

Pink flashed across Noctis’ cheeks, and he shuffled into the seat next to Prompto. “Sorry,” he murmured towards Ignis and Gladio, then nudged Prompto with his shoulder and whispered, “Told you so.” 

“Told him what?” Ignis faced him and leaned in, and Noctis blanched as he realized his whisper had not been discreet enough. 

“Uh.” He shot a panicked look to Prompto, and Prompto’s face went ice-cold as the blood drained away. Noctis mouthed _“dude, say something,”_ and Prompto whipped back around and let out a nervous laugh.

“Aw, it’s nothing! Just - you know -” And then “saying something” turned into “spilling the beans:” “You guys were being really nice and friendly and warm, so I kinda thought you were flirting with us and honestly I was kinda into it so-”

It was precisely then that Prompto’s brain caught up to his tongue and yelled _“SHUT UP”_ and Prompto clamped his jaw shut so fast it clicked. However, he couldn’t stuff the beans back into the can. Gladio, wide-eyed, sat back against the bench, shoulders slumping, as Ignis leaned forward, brow furrowed. Noctis’ elbows hit the table and he groaned like a deflating balloon.

“Damn it,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as his cheeks turned crimson under his hand, burning so red they had to hurt. Prompto reached out to console him through his embarrassment, internally bracing for the rest of the date to be way awkward, when:

“I suppose,” Ignis said quietly, “my dream of a _double-date_ in the romantic sense is just that, then?” 

Noctis lifted his face, and Prompto turned. Gladio was frowning, but not in anger - disappointment. He and Ignis traded glances, and Gladio muttered, “It was somethin’ we’d talked about, but never thought it’d happen. Guess it slipped out.”

Noctis reached over the table, jostling his cup (Prompto and Ignis both caught it before it could fall) and grabbed Gladio’s arm. “Do you know how long I had a crush on you?” Gladio’s eyes went wide, but Noctis answered his own question: “Since I was thirteen. And I’ve loved Ignis since I was six, I just - I never thought you-” He swallowed. “I love Prompto, but I’ve always…”

“You guys are closer to me than my family,” Prompto whispered as Ignis covered his hand with his. “You all are everything to me. You were all always better than me, I thought just being close to you was good enough, but then Noct…”

“Hey.” Gladio turned and reached for Prompto, palm landing on his head. “You’re a damn peach, okay?” He grinned crookedly, sincerely, _endearingly_. “We like you. More than that, maybe. I wanna find out.” He fluffed Prompto’s hair, and Prompto tilted his head into the touch. Noctis and Ignis traded knowing looks, and Prompto felt their hands cross and entwine under the table.

For a moment, they were the only ones in that restaurant, all tangled up around the booth. Prompto didn’t know which hand to hold, Noctis wanted to be next to all of them. Ignis’ foot had hooked around Prompto’s leg again, and Gladio was beaming as the four of them tried to negotiate their mutual affection without words. Prompto was so thrilled he nearly forgot where they were - until there was a distinct _a-hem_ from nearby, and all four of them turned to see their waiter with a tray of bread and tapenade.

The rest of the restaurant filtered back in, the sounds of polite conversation and mild laughter, the warm lights and delicious smells. Prompto remembered they were somewhere nice, and the others, sharing quick, furtive expressions of guilt or sheepishness, all withdrew. 

They each sat back down, hands on their laps - for a second. As the waiter distributed the small plates, Noctis took Prompto’s hand under the table again. Ignis kept looking between all of them, eyes alight with joy as he passed out pieces of bread. Gladio winked, and from the tiny wrinkle in Ignis’ chin, Prompto could imagine him rubbing Ignis’ thigh where nobody else could see. “Guess I’ll be making reservations for four now.” His toe nudged Prompto’s leg as he bumped his foot against Noctis’. “And make sure we’re all on time.”

Noctis laughed, but he was still flushing all the way to his ears. “Guess so.” 

Prompto couldn’t keep from smiling now, couldn’t hold it back or pretend to be any less than overjoyed. He squeezed Noctis’ fingers. “Hey, remember what you asked me before? I guess I would have changed just one thing - we needed more.”

Noctis, his gaze warm and affectionate, glanced to Ignis and Gladio, before leaning in and whispering, “I like the nicer things in life sometimes too.” He kissed Prompto on the cheek, then turned and faced Ignis and Gladio across the table as their double-date turned into something entirely new.


End file.
